Tourner la page
by Kaya Kunami
Summary: Série d'OneShots basés sur le couple Gojyo/Sanzo.
1. Tourner la page

**Titre : **Tourner la page**  
Auteur : **Kaya Kunami**  
Fandom : **Saiyuki**  
Couple : **Gojyo/Sanzo

**Note : **Je tiens juste à préciser que je pars du fait que Gojyo et Sanzo sont déjà ensemble pour cette fic. Voilà, petite précision qui en vaux la peine quand même. Bonne lecture.

**Apprendre à tourner la page  
**

_C'est aujourd'hui._

Dans la chambre miteuse d'une vieille auberge, une ombre installée près de la fenêtre observe l'extérieur. Aucune lumière n'est allumée et même les reflets pâles de la lune sont dissimulés par d'épais nuages grisâtres. Les seuls bruits résonnants dans ce silence presque religieux sont les clapotis de l'averse.

_C'est son anniversaire._

Une faible lueur rouge apparaît brièvement dans la pénombre alors que l'homme près de la fenêtre tire sur sa cigarette, inhalant la fumée toxique. Son visage est obstinément tourné vers la rue assombrie tandis qu'à ses côtés, ses compagnons dorment tous, ou presque.

_Celui de sa mort…_

Il soupire un fin nuage de fumée, empestant un peu plus la salle. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Neuf ? Dix ans ? Il ne se souvient plus. Pour lui, c'est encore comme si c'était hier.

Un frisson le traverse, léger et pourtant glacial. Une paire de prunelles écarlates lui lance un regard inquiet. Il ne l'aperçoit pas.

Depuis cette funeste nuit, les jours pluvieux sont devenus un enfer à souvenirs pour le bonze Sanzo. Repenser pendant des heures et des heures à ce passage sanglant de son enfance. Sans jamais arriver à concevoir autre chose…

Il laisse tomber son front contre la vitre. Le froid de celle-ci lui vaut un nouveau frisson. Ca cigarette est finie et il n'a pas le courage de s'en rallumer une autre…

Qu'avait-il dit au kappa déjà ? Que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé ? Un faible son moqueur et ironique lui échappa. Il avait été un peu trop présomptueux sur ce coup-là.

Se rappeler de cette nuit ne ramènera pas son maître à la vie. Sanzo le sait mieux que quiconque. Mais pourtant, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de penser à lui autrement…comme si Koryu n'avait pas totalement disparu de son être.

D'un geste inconscient, il resserre ses bras autour de ses jambes pour tenter de faire obstacle aux courants d'air qui arrivent à se faufiler dessous la fenêtre.

Dehors le paysage reste inchangé. La pluie bourdonne, créant un bruit de fond déplaisant, surtout pour le moine.

Dans la rue, il fait sombre et presque tout est invisible. Juste des formes. Noires.

Comme le cadavre de son maître. Comme la couleur du sang coagulant.

…_Juste une forme…recouvert de noir. _

Ses paupières se ferment à moitié sur ses prunelles améthyste, les faisant briller un peu plus.

Un frisson le traverse encore, mais le froid n'en est plus la cause, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Son partenaire, si. Le silence est toujours maître dans la chambre, aucune lumière n'est venue chassée les ténèbres. Les clients de l'auberge semblent tous dormir et la pesante odeur de nicotine s'efface peu à peu alors que son mégot s'éteint.

_Que me reste-t-il aujourd'hui ?_

Un mouvement. Sanzo ne le remarqua pas, mais voit-il seulement la pluie qu'il s'obstine à fixer ?

…_Rien, je n'ai plus rien si ce n'est un passé inoubliable comme fardeau. _

Il ne semble sortir de sa léthargie que lorsque quelque chose l'entoure, le réchauffant, le forçant à tourner péniblement son regard vers la source de chaleur. Il s'agit d'une couverture, la sienne. Ainsi que deux mains, tranquillement installée sur ses maigres épaules. Elles lui intiment d'ailleurs un mouvement.

Le blond ne réagit pas, se laissant entraîné, alors qu'il se retrouve intérieurement surpris de sentir son dos rencontrer le torse d'un certain tabou. Le rouquin passe ses bras autour du corps glacé du bonze. Le regard désorienté de ce dernier le force à briser le silence alors qu'il étire un sourire qui se veut amusé.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid… »

Un murmure, tout bas, d'un ton de justification mélangé à un soupçon de taquinerie factice. Sanzo ne répond pas. La chaleur que dégage le corps du métis réchauffe lentement mais sûrement le sien. Un soupire lui échappe alors qu'une nouvelle clope est glissée entre ses lèvres. Gojyo se permet d'en prendre une aussi, terminant le paquet qu'il écrase dans son poing. Le cliquetis du briquet résonne éclairant la pièce pendant un court instant.

…_N'ai-je vraiment plus rien ?_

Le blond ferme les yeux, inspire puis retire sa cigarette en expirant, la laissant se consumer entre ses doigts. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent à peu près détendu un soir de pluie. Il s'installe, pose son crâne sur l'épaule du fumeur derrière lui et tourne le visage. Une mèche écarlate vint lui caresser la joue. Puis quelque chose de doux, légèrement humide, vint se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres.

Juste un frôlement…accompagné d'une délicate odeur de nicotine.

Le passé est fait pour être oublié ?

Alors Sanzo tentera de l'oublier. Il essayera tant que les bras du métis seront là pour l'étreindre.

…Finalement, il lui restait peut être bien quelque chose…

**End**

Bon eh bien, que dire ? Cela faisait longtemps…Quoi ? Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas postée sur j'espère que cette petite fic rapide sera à votre goût…Et je promet d'essayer d'en écrire d'autres.

Une petit review quand même ?


	2. Une nuit comme les autres

**Titre : **Une nuit comme les autres**  
****Auteur : **Kaya Kunami**  
****Fandom : **Saiyuki**  
****Couple : **Gojyo/Sanzo

**Une nuit comme les autres**

Tout avait commencé par une de ces journées que nos héros vivaient quotidiennement. Ils avaient repris la route aux aurores afin de pouvoir atteindre le prochain village pour la nuit. En chemin, ils tuèrent quelques _yokais_, une bonne centaine environ, puis reprirent tranquillement leur itinéraire. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, le temps de trouver un logis ou dormir –le village ne disposant d'aucune auberge- puis déguster un bon repas et la nuit s'imposa, calme et silencieuse. Une partie de poker s'imposa pour désigner l'heureux élu qui aurait l'honneur de dormir dans le lit. Evidement, ce fut Hakkai qui, grâce à sa chance innée au jeu, réussit à l'obtenir.

Après une légère dispute entre Gojyo et Goku qui voulaient tous les deux le lit improvisé du milieu, chacun se coucha. Sanzo soupira dans sa couche et se tourna sur le côté, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Un poids posé sur sa hanche lui fit ouvrir les yeux dans la pénombre.

"Gojyo !" Fit le bonze en attrapant la main baladeuse, tout en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. "Garde tes sales pattes là où elles devr…"

Un blanc s'imposa lorsque le blond réalisa que ladite main n'appartenait pas au cafard rouge, mais à un stupide singe gesticulant dans son sommeil…Grognant mille et une insultes silencieuses, Sanzo tenta vainement de repousser le petit pot de colle sur son lit. De son côté, le plus jeune du groupe souriait comme un bienheureux dans ses rêves, pourchassant des _nikuman_ volants aux airs plutôt alléchant, ce qui expliquait notamment le filet de bave dégoulinant du coin de sa bouche. Oh, celui-là ! Il n'avait qu'à tendre la bouche pour l'attraper !

Le blond cru qu'il allait, soit faire une crise cardiaque, soit faire un massacre lorsque les lèvres de Goku se posèrent sans plus de cérémonies sur son cou.

"_Baka Saru_ ! Lâche moi !!" Cria aussi bas que possible le pauvre humain en tentant de défaire la prise des bras du châtain.

"_Nikuman-chan_…" Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un son peu élégant sortit de la bouche du moine quand une langue s'attarda sur sa jugulaire. Ses joues, habituellement si pâles, se teintèrent rapidement de rouge alors qu'il tentait en vain de repousser l'envahisseur tout en éloignant le plus possible son visage sur le côté. Sanzo sentit honteusement sa respiration s'accélérée. Il détestait par-dessus tout que l'on touche à son cou beaucoup trop sensible, même Gojyo se prenait toujours des coups quand il se risquait à ne serait-ce que frôler du doigt cette partie sensible.

Soudain, tout contact disparu. Le bonze mit un instant à le réaliser puis risqua un regard et découvrit, non sans surprise, que le _kappa_ qui lui servait de conjoint venait d'écraser sans douceur la tête du petit endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard et le singe avait été recouché dans son futon. Gojyo fumait tranquillement la clope qu'il venait de s'allumer tandis que devant lui, Sanzo arrangeait sa couverture pour se recoucher, pestant intérieurement contre un crétin congénital nommé Goku.

"Ce con singe à une sale manie de s'accrocher à tout ce qui se trouve à proximité de lui lorsqu'il dort…" Murmura le tabou en regardant le principal concerné qui s'attaquait désormais à son coussin.

"La prochaine fois, on l'attachera au lit !" Répliqua nerveusement le blond en se massant le cou.

Ce dernier le brûlait, comme si on avait écrasé une cigarette sur la peau fine. Mais alors qu'il allait s'allonger pour tenter enfin de dormir, deux bras le retinrent tendrement.

"Eh, je viens de te sauver d'un viol. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier…" Glissa le demi-sang au creux de son oreille.

Une main s'attarda malicieusement sur le ventre de Sanzo qui poussa un petit bruit d'étouffement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se dégager avec un regard noir.

"Quel viol ? Je ne t'ai rien demander !" Cracha t'il en tentant de ne pas élever la voix.

Le_ kappa _soupira d'un air amusé et se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux carmin. Il éteignit sa cigarette et s'approcha de nouveau du blond avec un sourire amusé.

"Un baiser pour m'endormir dans ce cas ?" Répliqua t'il, avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et avant que Sanzo ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, ou pire l'envoyer dans la tombe, Gojyo ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles du moine, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Ils avaient beau être ensembles, le métis s'était vite rendu compte que son bonze pourri, mais ô combien adorable, avait toujours des difficultés pour s'exprimer. Il suffisait de le regarder pendant leurs câlins affectueux…Toujours à rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée…C'était adorable. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le loisir de faire l'amour, à la grande déception du pervers attitré du groupe. Mais après tout, il savait prendre son mal en patience, c'est pourquoi il ne comptait pas presser le blond et risquer de gâcher toutes ses chances avec lui.

Il y eut donc juste un frôlement, leurs lèvres entrouvertes se rencontrant à peine avant que Gojyo ne les remontent pour embrasser tendrement le front du moine qui ferma les yeux sous cette douce attention. Lorsque le tabou rouvrit les siens, ce fut pour découvrir le regard baissé de son amour et ses joues aussi rouge que ses propres cheveux. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres et il lâcha une dernière taquinerie avant de le laisser tranquille.

"Rêve de moi mon ange.' Murmura t'il à l'oreille de Sanzo puis embrassa celle-ci.

Puis il alla se coucher, un sourire aux lèvres, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il pu distinctement entendre des draps se froisser alors que le moinillon faisait de même.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans autres soucis, et quand arriva le matin, Gojyo se délecta de la chaleur que lui apportait le corps installé contre le sien. Car il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son moine favori.

**End.**

**Oui, je sais ma Sei d'amour à moi que j'adore. Toujours pas de lemon xD.**

**Laisse-moi juste le temps de t'en concocter un qui vaut le coup ;).**

**Merci d'avoir lu . **


	3. Sous le soleil

**Titre : **Sous le soleil**  
Auteur : **Kaya Kunami**  
Fandom : **Saiyuki**  
Couple : **Gojyo/Sanzo

**Note :** Il aura mit du temps mais voilà le lemon xD

* * *

Gojyo analysa une nouvelle fois l'étendu des dégâts et ne pu empêcher un bref rire amusé de franchir ses lèvres. Son index glissa lentement sur la peau brûlée de son compagnon, entraînant quelques bouts de peau morte. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait le tout puissant moine Sanzô pelé à cause du soleil, il aurait sûrement clamsé de rire ! Le dos rougi bougea soudainement, frissonnant, et essaya d'échapper au doigt qui le caressait.

"Arrête tes conneries _kappa_ de merde !" Cracha le blond en voulant se redresser.

"Mais c'est que notre moinillon est douillet en plus !" Ricana le rouquin avec un petit rire, en empêchant le blond de se relever.

Son rire redoubla en voyant le regard noir que lui lancèrent les prunelles améthyste. Comment être effrayé par ce regard de tueur quand tout le reste du visage était aussi rouge de coups de soleil ? Même son nez commençait à peler ! C'était adorable, Gojyo n'oserait jamais dire le contraire, mais c'était aussi extrêmement drôle ! Bien sûr, le pauvre moine n'avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver dans le même état qu'une écrevisse trop cuite...

Le soleil tapait fort depuis près d'une semaine. Les effets de l'été portaient leurs fruits et les membres du petit groupe se dirigeant vers l'ouest décidèrent à leur prochaine escale d'en profiter un peu – décision qui échappa une fois de plus à l'autorité du bonze, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en plaignait réellement selon le demi-sang.

Ils avaient donc passé la journée dehors, à l'arrière de la petite auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, à s'amuser dans la piscine que possédait l'établissement. Enfin, Hakkaï, Goku et Gojyo s'amusèrent, Sanzo se contentant d'aller simplement tremper ses pieds dans l'eau…tout du moins jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord le _kappa_ et le _saru_ décident de faire piquer une tête au moine en l'attrapant par surprise pour le faire tomber. Et malgré les coups, insultes et la tentative de noyade que le blond fit subir aux deux fautifs, le rouquin ne regretta pas le spectacle d'un Sanzo habillé simplement d'un caleçon et trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux d'or se collant comme des algues à la peau blanchâtre, presque laiteuse.

Après être remonter, le fameux expert en coups d'_harisen_ s'allongea un peu plu loin dans l'herbe où leurs vêtements avaient été abandonnés. Un regard vers ses compagnons lui apprit qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui, perdus dans leur bataille d'eau, pour son plus grand soulagement. Lentement, il s'allongea sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait bien avouer que la journée était vraiment agréable. Soit, le soleil tapait fort mais la brise qui rafraîchissait la ville venait atténuer la chaleur pour la maintenir à une température idéale.

Allongé sur le dos, Sanzo rouvrit à moitié les yeux en entendant un faible battement d'ailes. Hakuryu venait de se poser près de lui. Un petit "pyu" plus tard, et le dragon blanc se roulait en boule près du moine pour profiter lui aussi d'une sieste bien méritée. La main du blond caressa un moment la crinière blanche du petit animal avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté, une main bien calée sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Avec un soleil pareil, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à sécher…

Ce fut sur ses dernières pensées que le moinillon s'assoupit doucement.

Il fut réveillé bien plus tard, par les cris stridents d'un singe réclamant bruyamment sa collation de seize heures. Il avait dû bouger pendant son sommeil car il était délicieusement allongé sur le ventre, son dos exposé. Le moine bougea légèrement pour décoller de sa peau l'herbe aplatie sous lui et eut un discret soupir. Les dernières traces de sommeil finirent par s'effacer et, alors qu'il allait se redresser, une main se posa sur son épaule. La douleur qui la traversa le surprit tellement qu'il poussa un sifflement de douleur, surprenant son compagnon roux.

Retirant rapidement sa main, le demi-sang remarqua enfin la peau brûlée par les rayons du soleil et sentit son estomac se tordre. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'un rire incontrôlé ne lui échappe, suivit d'un deuxième tout aussi bruyant qu'on pouvait désigner comme appartenant à Goku et un troisième, silencieux comparé à ses prédécesseurs, venant de l'ancien humain. Sanzo lui, regardait ses bras avec de grands yeux. La peau était bronzée au point d'en être presque cramée. Et c'est avec une grimace de colère et de douleur qu'il s'empressa de faire taire la bande d'abrutis qui lui servaient de protecteurs/serviteurs à coups d'éventail bien placés et de coups de feu tirés au hasard.

C'est pourquoi le moine se retrouvait ainsi allongé sur le lit qui lui avait été réservé avec le stupide cafard rouge, qui lui servait accessoirement d'amant attentif, entrain de lui étaler abondement de la crème solaire qu'Hakkaï avait pris soin d'aller acheter. D'ailleurs Sanzo lui aurait bien fait ravaler son sourire moqueur à celui-là, car même si il n'avait aucune preuve, le moine sentit bien qu'il se foutait de sa gueule quand le brun donna le sac empli de tubes et pots de crème au demi-sang. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi énervant que de voir ce dernier gagatiser d'un air tout à fait ridicule en lui étalant de la crème sur le visage.

Gojyo attaquait maintenant le dos du moine qui avait été le plus sévèrement touché. Le métis ne cessait de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle la peau du blond buvait la crème qu'il étalait avec soin. N'hésitant pas à passer plusieurs couches, les mains du rouquin commencèrent à masser délicatement la peau meurtrie afin de bien faire pénétrer la pommade. Un soupir échappé des lèvres du moine le fit sourire.

Il monta sur le lit pour s'installer dans une meilleure position, Sanzo ne se plaignant même pas quand il vint s'asseoir sur ses fesses. Il était tant de montrer au bonze l'un de ses nombreux talents cachés ! En quelques minutes, les nœuds musculaires bloquant les épaules et le reste du dos du blond s'effacèrent complètement, le laissant étonnement détendu.

Un nouveau soupir se perdit dans la pièce.

"Où as-tu appris ça ?"

La voix de Sanzo avait été faible, légère et douce. Le rouquin eut un sourire alors que ses mains descendaient sur les avant-bras contractés.

"Si je te le dis, tu vas encore râler." Souffla le métis.

Pendant un instant, il crut que tout son travail allait être réduit à néant mais le blond ne bougea pas. Gojyo se demanda un instant si il l'avait entendu mais un simple "ah" lâcher au hasard fut sa seule et unique réponse. Il n'osa pas insister. Il avait appris à masser grâce à l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir et ça, le bonze semblait l'avoir compris.

Sanzo n'aimait pas entendre parler des femmes que le roux avait pu avoir et celui-ci pouvait bien le comprendre. Si le moine avait eu d'autres amants – ce qui n'était pas le cas, il était d'ailleurs très fier d'avoir pris la virginité de son beau blond – le métis aurait sûrement réagit de la même façon, peut-être encore plus violement qui sait ? Il se savait d'un caractère très volage et parfois jouissant même d'actes puérils. Et bien que Sanzo ne soit pas spécialement meilleur que lui, son autorité lui permettait plus où moins de se tenir. Et bien qu'après sa rencontre avec Hakkaï, Gojyo s'était calmé, ce n'était pas comparable au point qu'il avait atteint aujourd'hui.

Tout à ses pensées, le tabou venait de finir de masser les bras de son compagnon. Attrapant un nouveau tube, il se déplaça et éparpilla la crème sur ses mains. Il commença à masser les cuisses rougies en souriant à nouveau du léger sursaut qu'eut le blond. Son massage, au fil des minutes se transforma en caresses.

Descendant sur les jambes, il massa avec attention les mollets du bonze avant de glisser aux chevilles puis aux pieds. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du moine qui bougea légèrement pour se réinstaller. Le mouvement n'échappa pas au rouquin qui remonta le long du corps du blond, ses mains glissant sur la peau avec facilité grâce à la crème.

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres puissent atteindre l'oreille de son amant.

"Sanzo…" Un nouveau frisson fut provoqué par la voix rauque du métis. "Tournes-toi."

Gojyo se dégagea, permettant au bonze de rouler sur le dos. Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue du visage du moine, un peu trop rouge pour que cette couleur ne soit due qu'aux coups de soleil. Reprenant de la crème, le dernier des Sha commença à masser le torse du blond qui avait été un peu plus épargné que son dos.

Automatiquement, le moine ferma les yeux, détournant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il inspira brusquement en sentant le _kappa _s'installer sur son entrejambe, ses mains continuant de le masser et de descendre vers le ventre. Encore une fois, les massages se transformèrent en des caresses de plus en plus poussées. Si bien que Sanzo dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne lâcher aucun son indécent lorsque le métis frôla un de ses tétons durcis.

"Sanzo…"

Le frisson qui le traversa fut, cette fois, beaucoup plus violent que les deux précédents. La voix de Gojyo était près, trop près, au point qu'il sente son souffle caresser ses fines lèvres. Le rouquin l'appela encore et le moine se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Gojyo le regardait, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Sa main se perdit sur la joue rougie du moine alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Presque instinctivement, le combat pour la dominance se déclancha. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, leurs dents se percutèrent par petits coups bruts, leurs souffles se perdirent et leurs salives se mélangèrent. Gojyo se sentit rapidement perdre pieds et s'allongea sur son compagnon, les mains de celui-ci se perdant dans ses cheveux carmin, les empoignant fortement.

Le rouquin glissa entre les jambes de Sanzo, collant plus intimement leurs bassins ensembles. Le baiser prit fin, les laissant essoufflés. Leurs fronts se collèrent doucement alors que chacun reprenait son souffle.

"Tu as le goût de la crème…C'est dégueulasse." Se plaignit vaguement le métis, le souffle court.

"Tu n'avais qu'à pas en mettre autant." Répliqua le blond, tout aussi haletant.

Les mains de Gojyo glissèrent sur la peau rougie alors qu'un sourire ravageur étirait ses lèvres. Il adorait ce moine pourri jusqu'à l'os. Il l'aimait parce qu'il était comme lui, tout en étant tout à fait différent. Se relevant, le tabou attrapa le caleçon de son cher et violent amant. Mais alors qu'il allait entamer la descente, deux mains lui attrapèrent les poignets.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" Râla le moine avec un regard mauvais, s'étant redressé.

Gojyo eut de nouveau un sourire, amusé cette fois-ci.

"Je vérifie que tu n'es pas de coups de soleil sous t…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure. Dégageant le projectile, il s'apprêta à engueuler le blond mais s'arrêta en remarquant que Sanzo venait de se cacher derrière ses mains, de nouveau allongé. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le rouquin ne lâche un petit son amusé et passe une rapide main dans les cheveux.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il aimait ce foutu bonze. Pas capable d'assumer sa timidité autrement que par des remarques violentes et des coups durs. Mais ça, Gojyo s'y était habitué, avait appris à décoder tous les messages cachés derrières chaque insulte, les demandes silencieuses derrière chaque coup.

Reprenant le bord du caleçon en main et tira lentement vers le bas, provoquant un mouvement brusque chez Sanzo. Lentement, il laissa le tissu noir glisser sur la peau sensible du sexe de son amant, lui faisant perdre à nouveau son souffle. Gojyo termina de retirer le morceau de tissu et le jeta au hasard sur le lit, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le corps exposé sous lui. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit que le soleil n'avait pas pu meurtrir la peau et les contours du sous-vêtement étaient facilement reconnaissables…Cette constatation excita encore plus métis.

Après une rapide réflexion, il entreprit de faire rougir la peau à cet endroit. Après tout, il n'allait pas la laisser jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? A peine les lèvres de Gojyo eurent touchés la tête de son sexe que le moine sursauta en se cambrant. Les lèvres du rouquin laissèrent une traînée de baisers humides sur sa hampe pour le rendre fou, au point qu'il dû glisser ses mains dans les cheveux écarlates pour l'inciter à le prendre complètement en bouche.

Son amant, n'attendant qu'un signe de Sanzo, obtempéra à sa demande silencieuse et prit le sexe imberbe en bouche. Un son étouffé s'échappa des lèvres du bonze qui sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son compagnon. Les mouvements s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure, le laissant brûlant d'impatience. Et lorsqu'il perdit pieds, le moine commença instinctivement à bouger son bassin. Mais rapidement, le rouquin lui bloqua les hanches pour le tenir tranquille.

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques va et viens expérimentés pour faire venir Sanzo qui se mordit la main pour étouffer son cri. Après avoir prit soin de tout avaler, Gojyo remonta encore une fois pour embrasser le moine mais cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher, le blond se redressa pour capturer avidement sa bouche si audacieuse.

Le baiser avait un goût amer, un goût de sperme, mais Sanzo n'en avait cure. Entourant d'un bras la taille fine de son amant, le métis chercha d'une main le pot abandonné non loin d'eux. Trempant ses doigts, il les couvrit abondement de crème avant de glisser sans hésitation sa main vers l'intimité du bonze. Le froid fit frissonner le blond néanmoins celui-ci ne se plaignit pas, allant même à coller son corps contre celui de Gojyo. Un doigt le pénétra doucement, gentiment, le préparant comme il se doit avant qu'un deuxième ne suive. Les mains de Sanzo se crispèrent sur les épaules du métis au troisième doigt.

"T'en as encore pour longtemps ?" Haleta-t-il d'une voix irritée.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du demi-sang qui embrassa tendrement le front de son amant.

"Ne sois pas si impatient." Taquina le rouquin avec un sourire amusé.

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Sanzo, loin de là. Lâchant une épaule, la main du moine descendit vers l'entrejambe de Gojyo encore recouvert par le tissu de son pantalon pour l'attraper et serrer durement. La réaction du métis ne se fit pas attendre.

"Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, connard de bonze pourri ?" S'exclama le demi-sang en serrant les dents.

Ne jamais blesser la virilité d'un homme, pensa ironiquement le moine avant d'embrasser violement son amant confus. Les lèvres du blond glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille du rouquin.

"Baise-moi." Ordonna-t-il.

Ces mots auraient sûrement parus vulgaires pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas pour Gojyo. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse dans ce genre de moment, en tout cas pas pour eux. C'était le temps des mots durs, les tendres étaient pour après, quand ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre, juste murmuré au creux de l'oreille, pas avant.

C'est pourquoi le rouquin ne fit que renverser Sanzo sur le lit. Ouvrant son pantalon, il ne prit pas la peine de le retirer et ne fit que libérer son sexe. Une fois celui-ci couvert de pommade, le métis revint entre les jambes du moinillon et le pénétra sans autre forme de procès. Le corps entier du blond se cambra, accueillant la verge de son amant avec un long râle satisfait.

Malgré tout, le rouquin patienta quelques instants pour que Sanzo s'habitue et démarra un lent et profond mouvement lorsque les cuisses du blond se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Mais ce rythme s'accéléra bien vite. Bientôt les mains de Gojyo furent partout, une fois glissant sur son torse, une autre pinçant fortement un téton rose, ou encore, occupées à maintenir ses hanches pour une série de coups plus violents.

Sanzo ne restait pas impassible non plus, dévorant le cou offert, griffant les dos de son amant avant d'attraper ses fesses pour les obliger à accélérer les mouvements. Les gémissements et plaintes étaient étouffés par leurs continuels baisers. Ils se sentaient tous deux partir.

Soudain, le corps de Sanzo se tendit brutalement avant de se détendre puis recommença. Gojyo eut un sourire victorieux. Il venait de trouver l'endroit idéal pour faire perdre la tête à son amant. Martelant sans répit ce fameux point G, le métis regarda le moine, son moine, essayer d'échapper à sa prise, en vain.

Il était beau. Vraiment. Gojyo ne se rappelait pas avoir connu un être aussi beau, même parmi toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu. Et alors que lui aussi sentait le point de non-retour arriver, il se pencha brusquement pour mordre le cou du blond qui ne pu retenir le cri qui lui échappa.

Le cou était sûrement l'endroit le plus sensible chez Sanzo. Ils avaient tous découvert ce point sensible le jour où Hakkaï avait coupé les pointes d'or du moine. Au début de leur relation, Gojyo avait beaucoup joué sur ça pour exciter son amant et l'amener au lit. Mais à présent, il se félicitait ne plus avoir besoin de cette méthode pour amener le désir dans le corps frêle du moine. Moine qui s'accrochait à présent à lui de toutes ses forces, tentant en vain d'étouffer ses cris contre l'épaule du métis qu'il finit par mordre. La morsure envoya une puissante décharge électrique dans le corps du tabou. Perdant le contrôle, il attrapa les fesses du bonze pour soulever son bassin du matelas et le pénétrer aussi profondément et rapidement qu'il pu.

"Sanzo…Sanzo, je…Je vais…Je peux ?" Haleta le métis, d'une voix presque désespérée.

Le concerné enfonça un peu plus ses dents dans l'épaule de son compagnon en gémissant. Gojyo demandait toujours la permission de jouir en lui, l'excitant encore plus sans le savoir...

Sanzo fut le premier à venir, mordant encore plus fortement dans l'épaule bronzée de son amant qui le suivit rapidement dans la jouissance, lâchant un râle puissant. Leurs corps se tendirent avant de retomber sur le lit, totalement épuisés. Leurs respirations difficiles emplir la pièce, mais pour eux, il n'y avait que les battements de leurs cœurs qui résonnaient dans leurs tympans.

Quelques minutes plus tard et le tabou se redressait, encore un peu essoufflé. Avec un dernier faible son, Sanzo sentit le métis se retirer entraînant avec lui un filet de sperme qui s'écoula sur le drap. Il laissa le soin à son amant de les nettoyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir avant qu'ils ne migrent vers le lit de Gojyo. Ou plutôt avant que Sanzo ne se fasse porter jusqu'au lit de Gojyo.

A peine allongé, le moine fut emprisonné par deux bras puissant. Le rouquin lâcha un soupir de contentement et embrasse le front du moine, juste à droite du chakra.

"J'ai hâte de te remettre de la crème." Souffla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sanzo grogna, les yeux déjà fermés et l'esprit embrouillé par la fatigue. Ce fut avec un sourire tendre que le demi-sang remonta la couverture sur eux, avant de se laisser lui aussi porter par le sommeil, la tête son amant confortablement installé dans le creux de son cou.

**End.**

**En espérant que l'histoire vous a plu et à bientôt.  
**

**Kaya Kunami**


End file.
